deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Honedge VS Saba
Honedge VS Saba 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Honedge from the Pokemon series and Saba, the White Ranger's sentient weapon from the Power Rangers series. Description ''Pokemon VS Power Rangers! It's a swordfight without the swordsmen as two sentient blades clash! Which weapon is mightier? Interlude Wiz: We have covered many fights, one-on-ones, battle royales, even an army-based battle... 'Boomstick: But not ONCE have we covered a swordfight--' Wiz: We've... done plenty of those, Boomstick. '''Boomstick: I know that! But we have never done a swordfight... WITHOUT SWORDSMEN. Wiz: That's right, these two swords do not require someone else to hold them to be effective. Honedge, the Sword Pokemon... Boomstick: And Saba, the talking sword of the White Ranger! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyse their... armour and skills - since they're both weapons in themselves - to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Honedge Wiz: Not much is known about the origins of Honedge. However, it's said that one possible origin for this Pokemon was the bushido stories of the katanas of samurai, that are said to have possessed the samurai user's soul and could fight of its own free will. Boomstick: If that means we're all going to have our souls devoured by this sentient Cyclops sword creature, then count me the hell out! Wiz: Honedge is a Steel-Ghost type Pokemon hailing from the Kalos region, resembling what appears to be a sword from the medieval period, presumably that of claymore or possibly even jian swords. Boomstick: I mean, after having Pokemon that look like friggin' KEYS, EGGS and BALLOONS, I think it's safe to say we needed a proper weapon-like Pokemon. Just as well that this Spooky-Steel type does the trick! And fun fact, that little sash hanging off of its pommel is said to drain the life energy out of anyone who's arm it wraps around, literally feeding off of their soul! Wiz: Being a Steel/Ghost type, it's no surprise that Honedge's main shining point is its defence. However, it suffers from having low speed and special abilities. Its ability is also No Guard, where both Honedge and its opponent will be unable to miss their attacks under most circumstances. Boomstick: It's a pretty strange ability, but it can sure help Honedge with its pretty huge variety of moves! It can use Swords Dance to up its attack, Fury Cutter to slice open bitches with increasing power, depending on if the attacks successfully connect, and other stealthy moves like Shadow Sneak, a move that always goes first for the users that have it! Then there's the less action-packed moves like Iron Defence, and moves like Sacred Sword for flair! Wiz: As a Steel and Ghost-type Pokemon, it is effective against types such as Ice, Dragon, Flying and Rock types, and even immune to Poison, Normal and Fighting types, but weak to Ground, Ghost, Fire and Dark types. It's also very lacking in speed and special attacks despite its large move set. But if Honedge is able to play its cards right, it might just be able to prevail today. A Pokeball is thrown, and out pops a Honedge. Saba Wiz: The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. A group of five legendary heroes set out to save the world from Rita Repulsa and her goons. Boomstick: ...Teenagers... Wiz: However, one day, Lord Zedd began to create problems for the Rangers, requiring them to get help in order to combat this new threat. Boomstick: So this floating head guy that looks like it inspired the talking mirror from Shrek as well as some robot created a new Ranger, and with it a new Zord. Zordon: I present to you... the White Ranger. The White Ranger floats down in front of the other Rangers. Boomstick: His name is Tommy Oliver, but sadly Tommy isn't going to be the star of the show in this battle. That would be his sword, Saba. Wiz: Saba is a sentient sabre, and usually is the White Ranger's weapon when not resorting to hand-to-hand combat. But as it turns out, Saba is more than capable of fighting solo if needed. He is capable of flight and even firing short range energy blasts. Boomstick: Lazer beams! Saba: That was most impressive! Wiz: But that's not all. Saba is so advanced of a weapon, he is capable of remotely controlling the Tigerzord. However, he is not... perfect at it... The Tigerzord trips and falls on its back, still moving its feet as if running. White Ranger: Hey! I thought you knew what you were doing! Saba: I do. White Ranger: Yeah, you sure could've fooled me! Wiz: And he is also fairly multi-lingual, capable of speaking multiple languages. Saba: That's right. None of you speaks bird. Take me over to the cages. Um... squawk, squawk, tweet, squawk, tweet... Boomstick: ...Why did you HAVE to show them that again? Wiz: Oh shut up Boomstick. Anyway, Saba makes for a very formidable weapon, whether it be on his own or within the grasp of the White Ranger. Boomstick: But every formidable weapon has a catch. Saba is more dependent on the White Ranger for optimum performance in combat and is not that great of a solo fighter. Not to mention that if another being possesses the sword, Saba can actually be forced to turn on the good guys against his will! Talk about a crappy security system! Wiz: But Saba's smarts and combat know-how might give him the decisive edge in this battle. White Ranger: Saba. You ready, pal? Saba: White Ranger, I'm ready when you are. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton The sounds of cartoonishly over-the-top fighting could be heard in an open field. A knocked-out Pumpkaboo was lying on the grass, and similarly a Wobbuffet hit the ground, out for the count. The camera pans to a fight between a suited figure and an Ivysaur. The figure in question was clad head-to-toe in some kind of white suit and helmet, and was wielding a sabre that sported the head of what appeared to be a tiger. None other than the legendary leader, Tommy Oliver the White Ranger, accompanied by his sword, Saba. He was currently in a fight with a bunch of Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon, whom of which ambushed him. He quickly kicked the Ivysaur up into the air and used a donkey kick to knock the Pokemon out. A Charizard was then quickly sent out, roaring and spitting flames towards the Power Ranger with Flamethrower. Tommy leapt back to avoid it. "Jeez, watch where you point your flames!" Tommy remarked as he leapt into the air, performing a bicycle kick on the Charizard, before pointing Saba at the Dragon Pokemon, allowing Saba to shoot an energy lazer at the Charizard. Tommy then let go of Saba, allowing him to float in the air as the Power Ranger picked the Charizard up by the tail, lifting it over his head and throwing it with the other Pokemon he defeated. With all of the Pokemon defeated, he grabbed Saba again. "Alright, which one of you are next?" the White Ranger asked, pointing Saba's blade in the direction of the Team Rocket grunts. The grunts, of which, ran off in fear towards and into a cave. Tommy laughed a little as he ran up to the cave's entrance. "Okay, Saba. I'm counting on you to search that cave for them! Be sure to come back if you find anything!" Tommy told Saba, letting him go in the process. "Alright, White Ranger! I'll take a look inside now!" Saba responded, flying into the cave. He continued to float through the cave until he came across a strange sheath on the ground, with a strange slot on the hilt. Saba looked at the strange... thing in curiosity. "What could this be?" Saba asked himself. Suddenly, the circle in the hilt opened - revealing an eye. Suddenly something began to creep out of the sheath, creating a "ching" sound as it came to full view. It was a floating sword, like Saba. Only this one seemed more generalised and thicker. The blue sash and one eye indicated that it was the Sword Pokemon, Honedge. Saba stared at the Pokemon. "You must be one of those creatures that were in league with those Team Rocket people! I must get to Tommy right away!" Saba exclaimed, and began to fly away. Honedge didn't appear to move as Saba attempted to flee, but it's shadow crept across the floor, and before Saba knew it, he was hit by Honedge with a Shadow Sneak. After tumbling across the floor, Saba floated back up, realizing that there was no way to run away from this strange creature. Saba prepared for battle with this sentient sword. FIGHT! Honedge and Saba clash their blades thrice before Saba floats back a little. Saba then floated around Honedge and sliced it in the back, spinning in a circle motion to get multiple hits. Honedge responded with Retaliate, smashing into Saba. "Oof!" Saba grunted as he tumbled through the cave with Honedge in pursuit. Eventually, Honedge caught up with Saba, who took aim at the Sword Pokemon and fired multiple energy lazers at it, each one hitting its mark. After taking the damage, Honedge used Fury Cutter to slice at Saba, whom got hit yet seemed to be unaffected. Honedge then surrounded itself by blue swords before they disappeared, replaced by Honedge glowing red, indicating a raise in attack. Saba looked on in intrigue. "I wonder what that red glow is about..." he thought. It wasn't something he had seen before from any of the creatures he had to fight against. Saba decided to clash blades with Honedge again, being able to slice twice before Honedge used a Tackle to knock Saba away. Honedge then fired Fury Cutter again, hitting with more force than the last Fury Cutter. Saba tried floating behind the Sword Pokemon again and sliced at the Pokemon, but Honedge caught Saba with a sword strike before using a Slash, getting a critical hit on Saba and knocking him away, back through the cave. Honedge pursued again as Saba tumbled onto the ground. "This creature is... very strong..."'' Saba groaned as he floated back up once again. Honedge approached again. This time, Honedge uses Iron Defence, surrounding itself with an iron-like surface as Saba attacks again. Despite a flurry of sword strikes connecting, none of them seemed to do much damage to Honedge. Honedge then used its sash to wrap around Saba's handle and threw it to the ground, before using Aerial Ace to speed past it and follow up with a slash. As Saba tumbled through the air, Honedge prepared for a finishing blow using Sacred Sword, charging at Saba and slashing it through the blade. A slow-motion shot shows Saba's blade shattering bit by bit before the blade explodes, leaving Saba's handle on the ground, Honedge stared silently at the broken sword. All of a sudden, the White Ranger ran into the cave to the scene of the fight's end. "Saba? Is that you, pal?" Tommy asked Honedge, reaching forward to grab its handle. Honedge, in retaliation, wrapped its sash around the White Ranger's arm and tightened, sucking out the life energy of the Power Ranger. After a few seconds of struggling, Tommy fell to the ground, lifeless. Honedge then removed the sash from the White Ranger's arm, slid back into its sheath, and propped itself against the wall, going into slumber until some other unfortunate victim would come across it next. '''K.O!' Results Boomstick: There's to all the sceptics who think that you can't have a swordfight without swordsmen! Wiz: Honedge and Saba had little going for themselves, but Honedge was a superior solo fighter in comparison to Saba, whom of which requires the White Ranger's input or use in order to gain maximum combat potential whereas Honedge requires no-one to be effective. Boomstick: Even when fighting alongside the White Ranger, it's not all peaches and cream, especially since Saba has been stolen and forcefully manipulated to attack the Rangers on a few occasions! Wiz: Honedge's Steel and Ghost set-up counteracted Saba's pure Steel set-up, and its larger move-set allowed for more options to both attack Saba and keep him at bay, even with the No Guard in effect. Boomstick: Even though it couldn't evolve into its greater forms like Doublade, Honedge didn't really need them to beat Saba. And before you point to the fact that Saba can control the Tigerzord - for one, he isn't perfect at controlling it, and two, he'd need the White Ranger to actually take the helm for it to be a viable option; he's only there to help transform the thing into Warrior Mode! Wiz: Overall, Honedge had a counter or way to lower damage to anything Saba could throw at it and had the edge in durability and attacking options, leaving this result pretty straightforward. Boomstick: Saba just couldn't "sword" this problem out! Wiz: The winner is Honedge. Who would you be rooting for? Honedge Saba Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere